


coming out of this place/in a bullet's embrace

by SemperAeternumQue



Series: Bulletproof Hearts, Bulletproof Lives [2]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Missing Scene, cherri gives hugs, cherri hasnt always been in a good place but hes doing his best, jet needs a hug, this fic is about jet being a dumbass though, very lightly implied suicidal thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25964581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SemperAeternumQue/pseuds/SemperAeternumQue
Summary: Cherri Cola and Jet Star have an important conversation. (Missing scene from let me be the one to save you.)
Relationships: Agent Cherri Cola & Jet Star (Danger Days)
Series: Bulletproof Hearts, Bulletproof Lives [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884481
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	coming out of this place/in a bullet's embrace

**Author's Note:**

> Hey fuckers! I've had this sitting in a doc for a while and eventually decided i wasn't getting any happier with it, so have a missing scene from let me be the one to save you! This occurs in between Cherri first waking up and the end of chapter three.
> 
> Warnings: very lightly implied suicide/suicidal thoughts, lots of mentions of death, and a lot of guilt from jet.
> 
> Pronouns:  
> Jet Star - he/they  
> Cherri Cola - he/him

It’s another day before Jet Star visits Cherri again, and they don’t look him in the eye as they ask “How are you?”

“Bored, a little achy, but not bad, overall.” He tries to smile.

“Sorry.” The word is mumbled.

“Jet, what are you sorry for?”

They’re staring at the ground. “It’s my fault you got hurt.” 

“No, it’s not.”

“Yes, it is!”

Cherri pats the bed next to him, and Jet obligingly sits down. “How is it your fault?”

“I asked you to come to Batt City.”

“And I said yes. I could have easily said no.”

“It’s still my fault you were there, though. And then you and Ghoul- you and Ghoul-“ Jet doesn’t finish that sentence.

“Ghoul and I bought you time to run,” Cherri finishes for him. “That was our choice.”

“You could have died, though!” Jet rarely raises their voice, but it’s louder than normal now, more alarmed. “You almost did.”

“I’m not dead, though. And if I had died, it still wouldn’t have been your fault.”

“But-“

“Jet, it is _not_ your responsibility to look after everyone.” His voice is as firm as he can make it. “I’m a grown adult, I can make my own choices. If I had died, it would have been my fault and my fault alone. And I wouldn’t have regretted it, you know why?”

“Why?” Their voice is back down to barely more than a whisper.

“Because I love you,” Cherri says simply. “Because I love Poison and Ghoul and Kobra and Motorbaby. You’re my friends- no, scratch that, my family. I would have died for you in a heartbeat, just the same as I would live for you.”

“But-“

“No buts. I owe you my life, you know.”

Jet actually looks at him for the first time since entering the room. “I don’t think we’ve saved you from Better Living, you don’t fight much.”

Cherri gives them a sad smile. “Saving someone’s life doesn’t always mean a firefight. Sometimes it’s as simple as being there.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

“For what it’s worth, I’m very glad you’re alive, Cherri.”

“I am too. And I’m very glad you’re alive, too.”

“We’re alive because you came with us,” Jet mumbles.

“Then I’m so glad I did.” He reaches out for a hug, and they lean into him carefully. He almost thinks they’re holding their breath, that’s how gentle they are. “Jet, I’m not made of glass. You won’t break me if you hug me too hard.”

“I might,” Jet mutters.

Cherri laughs quietly. “I might not be a fighter, but I’m not that fragile.”

They don’t reply, but they do hold on a little bit tighter, and he rubs their back gently.

"It's going to be okay, Jet."

For once, that's not an empty promise.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? Concerns? Screaming? Send it here or on tumblr @always-and-forever-a-killjoy!


End file.
